


Rosemary AU's

by Splashy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Characters may act ooc whoops, F/F, Humanstuck, Just angst, Sadstuck, So yeah beware, There will probably be a lot of sadstuck, This will be filled with multiple AU's which i will add in later on, Zombie Apocalypse, angsty angst, much angst, no regrets, sorry I can only write sad stuff it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothin' like some rosemary AU's, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was written at 1AM so i apologize in advance. It was also written on my phone so there maybe be a few typos U_U; 
> 
> Also characters may act ooc sorry I'm not very good at writing as Rose..but i just hadtto write this.

Rose stared into Kanaya's jade green eyes. Kanaya's eyes stared right back at Rose's lavender eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The words rang clear in Rose's head as she continued to stare into the eyes of the love of her life. She still managed to get easily lost in the color; it was such a beautiful shade of green. 

Rose could feel strong arms around her as Kanaya pulled her close. Their faces inched closer. Rose could feel the warm breath of Kanaya against her lips. It was a feeling she had grown accustomed to. 

Rose couldn't have been happier. Here she was, about to marry her one and true love. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Just as their lips were about to touch, an alarm blared. Rose sat up quickly, sweat sticking her shirt to her back.

"It was just a dream..." The girl heaved a sigh. "Only a dream, unfortunately so." She could feel the pinprick of tears at the corners of her eyes.

Looking to her left, she stared at the empty spot beside her. A silence hung in the air. Years ago, the soothing sound of Kanaya breathing would have filled that silence. 

But that had all changed when the accident happened. Rose closed her eyes, trying to block the image. But it was no use.

Rose would never forget the sight of seeing Kanaya trapped behind the wheel, her chest crushed, a large bump on her head, and the empty look in her jade green gaze. The gaze Rose once loved.


	2. I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm alive
> 
> I've actually been working on this for a while and decided to finish it today.
> 
> It's...sort of a prequel to the last fic I guess? idk
> 
> And...what Kanaya did is up to you cx

"You don't have to stay."

The words rang in Kanaya's head, and her eyes widened. "W-what? Rose you can't mean that..."

"Kanaya. What you have done is unforgivable," Rose said, her face set in stone. She refused to show emotion, just as she normally did.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I pro-"

"Get out. I don't want to hear it. I don't see how you could do something like that and expect for me to just forgive you because you said sorry. Life just doesn't work like that," Rose practically hissed.

"Look, I know it doesn't. But there must be something I can do to make up for it!" Kanaya pleaded.

Rose pretended to think, her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. She then turned to face Kanaya. "There is...one thing, you can do."

"Oh? What is it?" Kanaya perked up, hope in her gaze.

"You can leave."

Kanaya's face immediately went downcast. "O-oh...Ok." Kanaya sighed, giving up. Tears openly fell down her face as she walked to the door, Rose's unforgiving gaze following her every step.

Kanaya hesitated in front of the door, but slowly opened it and stepped out. She shut the door closed, a bit too loudly, and walked out to her car. She got in, and began to drive. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just drove.

She didn't drive too far, staying mostly in the same city. She would just drive around, often making circles. She also kept her phone nearby, in case Rose would call her.  
She never called.

As Kanaya continued driving, it got dark. Soon, the only light came from the lights of stores and restaurants that were nearby. Very few cars were on the road, and it made Kanaya feel very alone.

Kanaya continued to drive. There weren't any lights nearby, and the road was black. The only way Kanaya saw where she was going was the lights on her car. Nobody else was on the road.

And then, the next thing she knew, there was a flash of light. A loud _crunch_ followed not long after.

 

Rose's phone rang. She looked up from her knitting to see it buzzing on the table across from her. She slowly rose and walked towards it. She blinked in surprise as she saw it was Kanaya. She hadn't expected Kanaya to call. She accepted the call and held it up to her ears. "Hello?"

"Hello. Who is this, and what is your relation to Kanaya?" That wasn't Kanaya.

"Rose Lalonde..," Rose answered, her voice coming out in a whisper. "Kanaya's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but it appears as though Kanaya has been in a car crash. We're not sure if she's going to make it." Rose could feel her chest tightening.

"O-oh... Where..where is she?"

After she learned the location, she ran outside to her car, tears beginning to build up. Fuck, this was all her fault! If she hadn't told her to leave... She shook the   
thoughts away, and began to drive quickly toward the location. She was going well over the speed limit. She didn't care, she had to see Kanaya. She got there within record time, thankfully not getting pulled over by any cops. 

When she arrived, she noticed there were lots of cop cars, and an ambulance. She quickly got out of her car, looking wildly around for Kanaya. By this point, her cheeks were streaked with tears, and more were coming. 

"You must be Rose Lalonde. She's over there." A female police officer came up to her, and pointed toward a card who's front end was badly smashed. Rose ran over there, terrified of what she was to see. 

There, with her chest smashed against the steering wheel, and a large bump on her head, was Kanaya. Her precious, dear Kanaya. She appeared to still be breathing. Rose rushed over to her, her hand reaching tentatively toward her. "Kanaya..."

"R-rose..?" Kanaya coughed, turning her head to look at Rose. The effort it took caused her to wince.

"Don't move. Kanaya, they're...they're going to make sure you'll live, ok? Just...don't move. You'll be fine, everything is going to be fine," Rose sobbed, tears coming down her cheeks even more. "I'm sorry...Oh, Kanaya, I'm so sorry! I never should have told you to leave. This is all my fault!"

"Rose, dear, it's not your fault. It's mine. I know, what I've done is unforgivable and I shouldn't have done it." Kanaya pressed her hand against Rose's cheek. "However, I'm afraid that I will not make it. I took quite the hit."

Rose leaned into Kanaya's hand. "I love you so much..," she whispered.

"And I love you too, Rose." Kanaya smiled up at her, before giving a cough and falling silent. Her chest stopped rising, the warm breath from her mouth stopped. All was still.

And then arose a loud sob. "Kanaya!" Rose grabbed her other hand, pressing it against her cheeks, the tears slipping down faster than ever. Her hands were already growing cold, so cold. 

A police officer came over to them. He looked at the scene before calling out to another cop. "Well, looks like she's dead. That makes two dead, and one heartbroken lover."

Rose stood hunched over Kanaya, the tears landing on her. "Kanaya...Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry...I'm so sorry!" Rose just kept whispering the same things over and over, continuously kissing Kanaya's hands. 

"I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that sure was a ride
> 
> I'm not crying you're crying
> 
>  
> 
> I'll see if I can get some more up, once I find some interesting AUs~
> 
> InotherwordsplsgivemeAUstouse


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

"You are my sunshine..."

"My only sunshine..." Rose clung tightly to Kanaya, tears slipping down her cheeks. In the distance, zombies could be heard. The doors were closed, with various pieces of furniture keeping it closed, but it wouldn't last long. They'd get through. 

"You make me happy..," Kanaya whispered, tears starting to slip down her cheeks. She held Rose tightly to her.

"When skies are gr-!" As she was singing, the furniture holding the door shut began to shift. The door had cracks in it, and the zombies were beginning to get through. Rose tightened her hold on Kanaya. 

"You never know dear," Kanaya continued to hold Rose tightly to her as the first zombie managed to get in. It staggered toward them slowly. 

"How much I love you," the two whispered together as more began to approach. The first one reached them and began to grab Rose's shirt. 

"So please don't take," Kanaya whispered, more tears slipping down as she felt Rose starting to be pulled away from her. She tried to grab even more tightly, but more zombies had started to show up and began to overtake the two. 

"My sunshine..." The zombies had just about completely overtaken them by this point. There were zombies everywhere, wherever they looked, whatever they felt. Rose felt teeth bite into her from all sides, sharp nails scratching at her sides. She reached out for Kanaya one last time, having gotten separated from her, but her hand felt only the air. No one else was there, just zombies. 

"Away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this short little thing-

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short I'm sorry D:
> 
> I'll try to make the others longer cx
> 
> Alsoihavenoideahowweddingswork
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you were to comment an AU that i could write, I'd likely be able to update faster~


End file.
